


Doctor's Orders

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: COVID-19, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Talk, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Nurses, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Dr. Daryl Dixon & Nurse Miranda are on the frontline of the COVID-19 crisis.  After working long, exhausting hours they begin to grow short-tempered, but Dr. Dixon knows just the treatment.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came about because of an edit (credit to the artist) of Daryl wearing scrubs & latex gloves & a stethoscope around his neck. My friend Krissy gave me the prompt & here it is.

“Where’s Respiratory, Miranda?” Dr. Dixon barked. They were working on their whatever ridiculous number COVID patient this was, and he was circling the drain. 

Miranda was ready to snap. Dr. Dixon was usually a super chill guy, but lack of sleep, endless hours on their feet, and every single patient they had treated in the last eighteen hours was critical. They were all exhausted and bitchy and it was getting worse by the minute. Dr. Dixon seemed to think that absolutely everything was Miranda’s fault for the last few hours it seemed. 

She glared at him, briefly. “I’ll page them again.” She mouthed a string of curses silently under her mask as she stomped over to the phone to page respiratory to the ER one more goddamn time. 

“Well?” Dr. Dixon questioned when Miranda returned. 

“I paged them, doctor. I didn’t actually speak with anyone. I’m sure they’re on their way.” 

Their patient continued to worsen by the minute and Dr. Dixon continued to bark out one order after the other and Miranda rushed to try to keep up and provide the patient the best care possible. 

Before the respiratory team arrived, the patient coded. Miranda was on top of the patient and doing compressions before Dr. Dixon started calling out orders for the advanced life support meds they needed and for the intubation tray. 

When it was all said and done, the patient’s heart started beating again and moved off to the COVID ICU. Miranda was drenched with sweat and couldn’t get out of her PPE fast enough. As soon as she was scrubbed up she grabbed her bottle of tea and sat down on the sofa in the nurse’s lounge. 

She tipped her bottle back and the cold liquid was just passing her lips when Dr. Dixon burst through the door. 

“Miranda. I need to have a word with you.” His voice was stern and commanding and she looked at him with wide questioning eyes.

Miranda gestured for him to join her on the couch, but he shook his head. “Nah. I need to see you in private.” 

Miranda didn’t even try to cover up her annoyance. She huffed loudly and leveled her eyes at him. “Yes. Sir.” 

She was even more annoyed as she followed him down the hall, unable to peel her eyes away from his sexy ass. The way it moved in his blue scrubs was fucking mesmerizing.  
They walked into a far more luxurious lounge than the nurse’s had. Dr. Dixon turned the lock on the door and Miranda raised an eyebrow. If he thought for a second that she was going to sit in here, behind a locked door, while he chewed her out for whatever bullshit he was about to spew. 

“You seem to be really stressed, Miranda,” he started. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He was looking at her some type of way. “I noticed that you were kind of snippy with me.” 

“I apologize Dr. Dixon. We’re all tired and I shouldn’t have let it show. I certainly shouldn’t have spoken to you in an unprofessional way.”

“Just call me Daryl, Miranda. I didn’t bring you here looking for an apology.” 

“What did you bring me here for, then?” Miranda asked, curiously. Dr. Dixon pulled off his scrub top, leaving on his white t-shirt. When his arms were over his head, she caught a peep of his belly. There was a little trail of hair going down from his navel that disappeared below his drawstring pants. 

Daryl caught her looking and grinned wickedly. “See somethin’ ya like?” 

“Wh… I, uh, sorry,” she stammered. He made his way towards her, and as much as she wanted to back up, her feet refused to cooperate with her brain. 

“No reason to be sorry, Miranda. We’re only human and we have needs. Seems to me that you need to release some aggression. Call it doctor’s orders if you want.”

Miranda was downright incensed that he thought that he could just fuck the attitude out of her. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? She opened her mouth to argue, but Dr. Dixon was sliding his hand around the side of her neck and into her hair. He moved right up close, his mouth almost touching hers. “You need to get it out of your system, Miranda. It’s not healthy to keep all of that negative energy pent up.” His lips pressed against hers and, for a moment, she didn’t react. But, then he pulled her head in closer and ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she was a goner. 

Miranda grabbed his shirt on both sides and balled it into her fists as she kissed him back. Daryl reached up to the messy bun on top of her head and gently tugged the elastic out to free her long chestnut locks. He kissed across her jawline to her ear. “I knew you wanted me,” he whispered. She wanted to be pissed at his smugness, but what came out of her was a weak, needy moan. 

He pulled her head back by her hair and laid a trail of kisses down the narrow column of her neck. Miranda raked her nails up his back to his hair and threaded her fingers into it, giving it a nice tug. Daryl kissed down to the little dip at the bottom of her throat and licked all the way back up to her lips. “Tell me you want me, Miranda. I wanna hear it.” 

“I want you,” she sighed. Daryl growled and slid his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts with both of his big, hot hands. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.” His voice was gravelly and commanding and it was all him. 

Miranda responded with a weak mewling sound that made him moan in response. “Tell me, Miranda. I wanna hear it.”

She slid her hand down to the very obvious bulge that was tenting his scrub pants. Daryl growled and bit into the side of her neck as she wrapped her hand around it. “Fuck me, doctor.”

In an instant, Daryl was aggressively backing her toward the bedroom, pulling her shirt over her head. “Wow. Nurse Naughty is wearing black lace under her scrubs. Let’s see those panties.” He pulled the drawstring and untied her pants and she toed off her shoes. Her pants fell to her ankles and he ran his hands over her ass. “Oh my fucking God, your ass is so damn nice. Turn around, let me see it.” 

He kissed and bit his way down her side as he sank to his knees, biting into the generous curve of her backside. “As sexy as these panties are, they’ve gotta go.” He hooked his fingers under the elastic on each side of her hips and pulled them down to her ankles. He slid his body between her legs and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, licking the full length of her slit, all in one motion. It was such an intense feeling having it all happen so fast that Miranda almost fell backward. She didn’t have to worry, though. Daryl’s muscular arms gripped her and held her right where he wanted her. 

He devoured her in a way that no man ever had before. Most guys went down with hopes of reciprocity, but Daryl was not one of those guys. He clearly loved what he was doing and he was going after his goal like a fiend. He slipped one of his hands down between her legs and parted her with his fingers, giving him full access. He explored every inch of her pussy with his tongue, showing absolutely no mercy. 

Miranda braced her hands on the wall and her body was quaking. “Jesus… Oh, fuck that feels so good!” He centered his attention on her clit, alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue all over it. Just when Miranda was sure that she would lose her mind from the feel of it, Daryl slipped his two middle fingers into her and hooked them just the right way. He rocked his hand, keeping pressure on her G-spot with his thick digits. 

“Cum for me, Miranda,” he growled against her, creating a delicious vibration that coursed through her like a jolt of electricity.

“Oh, fuck me,” she cried out, breathlessly.

“That’s the plan. Now, cum for me.” He sucked her clit into his mouth again, sucking and flicking his tongue harder than before. He applied more pressure to the sweet spot inside her and rocked his hand faster. In only a few moments, Miranda was falling apart.

Somehow, Daryl lifted her by her thighs and carried her the few steps over to the bed and tossed her on it. “You ready for this?” he asked as he stripped out of his clothes. 

Miranda was still a trembling, mewling mess as Daryl moved her further up the bed, crawling over the top of her. “Please,” was all she was able to make her mouth say.

Daryl gripped his thick cock up and down her slit, gathering her moisture. “Goddamn…” Daryl groaned as he eased into her. “You’re so fuckin’ tight.” He sank in, balls deep, and had to pause for a moment so he didn’t blow his load like a horny teenager. 

“Come on, Daryl. Move.” Miranda reached down and dug her nails into his ass. “Fuck me, now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grabbed her underneath her knees and pushed them back and wide apart, pinning them to the bed. He pulled his hips back and thrust back into her, gradually built up his rhythm. 

“Your cock is amazing,” Miranda cried out. 

“I know,” Daryl haughtily replied. 

Arrogant fucker, Miranda thought.

Daryl popped the front hook of her bra and greedily sucked her nippled into his hot mouth. She arched her back, shoving her breasts into his face, moaning loudly. Daryl took the cue and went for the other one, biting and pulling that nipple gently.

“Do it harder,” she demanded. “Come on, Daryl. I won’t break.”

He bit harder and pulled as he raised up on his knees. “I’m gonna fuck that attitude and sass right out of you.” He pounded into her hard and fast and Miranda lost her breath. Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was in a perfect O as Daryl found his stride and their bodies slapped together in an obscene way. 

“Oooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Miranda finally screamed when she caught her breath again.  
“Hold your leg and keep it right there,” Daryl instructed. She released her grip on the sheet and grasped the back of her thigh. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked two of his fingers with a wicked glimmer in his eyes. He found her clit and started rubbing it fast. 

Miranda’s walls instantly clenched around Daryl’s dick and his eyes closed and a low groan came from somewhere deep inside of him. “That’s it, baby. Cum on my cock.” His tone was low and gentle, almost coaxing, and there was something about it that broke through any barriers she had. 

Daryl fucked her all the way through her orgasm and straight into another one before his hips moved in a frantic and erratic way until he slammed into her as deep as possible and came with a roar as he shook and jerked over top of her.

“So,” Dr. Dixon started, still gasping for air. “Are you gonna get snippy with me again?”

Miranda turned her sex-hazed eyes to him and grinned impishly. “Oh, you can fucking count on it.”


End file.
